Possible HTTYD 3 Ending One-Shot
by HopeBeyondImagination0
Summary: It's been 20 years since the dragons left. Now an old man sits up on a cliff dreaming of his childhood his two children play around him while he continues to dream about the past.


**Hey it's HopeBeyondImagination0 signing on. I just had an ideas of an ending scene for HTTYD3 and decided that I'd share it. Please review on your thought whether it's a compliment, suggestion or constructive criticism! Enjoy!**

* * *

A man lies down in the soft grass looking up at the bright blue sky, dreaming of his childhood, of dragons especially his beloved dragon Toothless. Besides him two children play at the ages of 7 and 5.

"Jack, share with your sister Hazel"

"Alright dad" Jack passes Hazel the toy model of a Deadly Nadder.

"Where there really dragons when you were younger dad?" Hazel stops playing with the toy and nods in agreement with her brother.

It had been 20 years since the dragons abruptly left. Since then he had two children with his wife, Astrid. Jack their first child then a second Hazel two years later, Hiccup had the day off chiefing and decided to spend it with his children near the spot where all the dragons left all those years ago.

Hiccup sighs deeply and stares up at the clear sky.

Hazel points at a black spot in the sky, like a bird "dada what's that"

"I don't know honey"

The black spot grows nearer, and nearer as if aiming for the family on the cliff.

"Dad it's coming for us" hazel drops the wooden toy and clings to her father's arm as he continues to lay in the grass.

"Don't be silly Hazel it's probably just a bird" Hiccup nods in agreement with his son.

Hazel goes back to playing with the Nadder, still nervous thinking the 'bird like object' was coming to hurt her and her family after hearing some of Uncle Gobbers famous dragon stories. The 'bird' draws nearer every second until it finally lands in the cliff.

Hazel screams, drops her toy and clings to her father, trying to hide in her father's chest as he sits up while Jack seems curious but fear takes over and joins Hazel hanging onto his father. Hiccup doesn't dare look at the creature as he fears he will break down. The creature walks closer to the family curiously; he bows his head and continues walking closer till he nudges Hiccups hand. Hazel's muffled cry can be heard as Jack whimpers in fright. The dragon shifts back at the noise, and whimpers. Hiccups turns his head to look at the creature, a tear falls down his cheek as he fears he's hallucinating seeing his best friend there.

Toothless gently nudges Hiccups hand till its sitting atop his head.

"Hey bud" Hiccup whispers quietly scratching the dragons head in a reassuring way. Hazel and Jack both stare at their father then the dragon.

"I knew you'd come back" he whispers untangling himself from his children and wrapping his arms around the dragons neck, as Toothless warbles.

The children shocked faces are seen by the dragon as his best friend continues to give the hug.

A smile broke out on the man's face as he breaks away from the dragon.

He turns away from from the dragon sits and pouts as he still hasn't forgiven the beloved dragon for leaving.

The dragon tries to face his friend but alas each time Hiccup moves his head the opposite direction.

"I still don't forgive you for leaving" he answers the silent unanswered question they were all asking, the children smile at the playful nature of their father and the dragon.

"I'm gonna sit here 'till you apologise" he adds.

The dragon warbles his apology.

"Took you long enough" Hiccup huffs standing up, in the process be knocked over by a tail, as he look towards the dragons he simply turns away acting innocent.

Hiccup playfully walks back gently pulling his smiling children with him "now let's back away slowly, away from the crazed dragon" he puts a finger on his lips playfully looking at his two giggling children either side of him.

The family slowly walks back into the woods, while the dragon playfully stalks the man as the village is on the other side.

"now run!" he whispers pulling his children beside him along while the giggle at the sights of both man and dragon, Toothless brakes into a slow run, prancing behind the family, not trying to catch up but neither slowing down.

The giggling family slowly emerge from the woods creeping towards the town centre, as Hiccup looks playfully down at the children holding a still finger to his lips.

Many citizens stop and watch the act smiling at seeing the Chief and his children interacting in such a playful way.

As the family creep backwards, Astrid joins her partner putting on a fake stern look, Hiccup looks up, puts a finger on his lips as the others giggle.

Astrid joins the family as a rustle is heard from the woods, many villages stop to watch the family, either stopping carts, putting down laundry or just stopping in the middle of the plaza to watch.

Toothless slowly emerges from the woods with his head down low with a pout on his face as he creeps towards the giggling family.

All villages in the plaza stare either shocked or fascinated at the lone dragon.

The dragon creeps forwards until he reaches the Chief.

Many villages "aww" as he wraps his arms around his friends neck.

"Welcome back bud!" all around dragons in massive flocks slowly descend from the sky and land on the island.

Life on Berk's never been better!

* * *

 **Hope you liked this Fanfic. I always seem to get my ideas of a night is that strange?**

 **Me at night:**

 **-Finished typing a chapter on a Fanfic**

 **-go to bed,**

 **-get an idea, get up, type it, go to bed,**

 **-get another idea, get pissed,**

 **-get up, type it, go to bed again,**

 **-get another idea! Scream at self for ideas,**

 **-get pissed, cross fingers trying remember the idea for the morning.**

 **-sleep.**

 **Then I usually forget by them morning.**

 **Till next time**

 **-Hope signing off!**


End file.
